Cleaning devices with a handle and a fluid tank fastened thereto are known from prior art. The tank is frequently removable so that it is easier to fill. The fluid is usually applied to a floor to be cleaned via an outlet by opening a valve. It is disadvantageous that these cleaning devices are unwieldy due to the attached tank. Moreover, the cleaning fluid exits in a free outflow from the valve, i.e., influenced only by gravity. This results in a spray jet with a short range and little scattering. A cleaning device having a handle formed from a tube that defines a fluid reservoir is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,491,005. An actuating device that can be pushed into the handle is inserted into the handle at the upper end. The space defining the fluid reservoir is reduced due to the insertion, and the fluid is compressed. Thereby the fluid flows out of the nozzle unit under high pressure and is finely atomized. It is disadvantageous in this configuration that the cleaning device is complicated to maneuver because the actuation device for expelling the fluid must be moved up and down while simultaneously the cleaning device must be guided in circular movements over the floor to be cleaned.